Legolas in Hogwarts
by SketchyShade
Summary: Living with 6 brothers and 1 father which were all super overprotective of you wasn't easy, Legolas knew this more than anyone, he wanted to prove himself by trying to defeat a huge spider, unfortunately for him, he had attracted more trouble than that! Oh great now he got stung by a Queen, no elf had survived that before so why should he? Rated T guys!
1. A small light orb

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE!  
Shadow: WHAT'S UP?!**

 **Me: It took us like what 15 minutes to agree on a story?**

 **Shadow: And to decide what my name was going to be…**

 **Me: XP**

 **Shadow: Well the Authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Legolas was walking around the castle, trying to find his bow that one of his brothers had stolen off of him, again… joy…

"Denethor! Denethor! Give me back my bow this instant!"  
Denethor was the oldest of Legolas' brothers, a very overprotective one mind you.

"Do you still believe I am incapable of holding a bow?"

Denethor scowled and muttered as he looked away, Legolas huffed in annoyance as he once again tried to reach his bow, but Denethor put his hand up high, seeing as Denethor was taller than Legolas… You get the picture, Legolas couldn't reach.

"Denethor! That's unfair! You can't use your height to your advantage like that!"  
"Well I just did!"

"Why won't you let me go on patrol?! What's so different about tonight?! You let me go on patrol last night and the night before and the night before that!"

"That was before the spiders enlarged in numbers!"

"So what?! I've fought them plenty of times before!"

"You what?!"

"Prince Denethor emergency!"  
Denethor gave Legolas a look that said 'We'll finish this later' and looked at the messenger.

"Yes? What is it?"  
"The spiders are nearing the castle sire! I don't think the elves can handle any more of them! They need help!"  
Denethor sighed.

"Alright fine, Legolas, I want you to stay here whilst I go to-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence, because when he turned around he found that Legolas wasn't there, neither was the bow.

"LEGOLAS!"

 **~LEGOLAS RUN FOR IT!~**

Legolas ran outside the castle, excitement running through his veins, this is it, he would prove to his brothers that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, he just needed a big enough spider so that they would notice.

'Aha! There's one!'

The spider looked to be medium sized, but as Legolas got closer he realised he was going against a queen, the toughest and largest spider in the whole nest.

The queen turned and faced Legolas, there was an awkward silence, Legolas was fully aware the dangers of a queen spider's poison, and that no elf had survived it before, this was a spider he absolutely _had_ to defeat, though he wasn't sure if he would make his brothers think he's capable or reckless

'But if I defeat the queen, the whole nest will leave'

Legolas smirked and took out an arrow, he notched it on his bow and fired, the damage could have been better, but it was better than nothing, at least it got the queens attention.

'But isn't that a bad thing?' muttered his conscience.

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh lord…"

Legolas ran away from the raging queen, he wasn't sure where he was headed, but at this point he didn't care, that was his first mistake.

"Legolas what are you doing here?!"

"Oh… It's you Nerdanel… What a coincidence." said Legolas sheepishly looking at his brother.

"Legolas how did you get here?"

"There's no time for that! Look you can hit me, scream in my ear, or even tie me to a tree! I know I messed up! But please help me with this!"

"Legolas what are you-?"

"I'M BEING FOLLOWED BY A QUEEN!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

As if on que the queen spider emerged from the trees, knocking a few over, Nerdanel slowly turned his head towards Legolas, fuming.

Legolas nervously laughed.

"Nerdanel! Brother! You wouldn't hurt your favourite little leaf right?"  
"Oh yeah definitely, you are in so much trouble when we get home!"

"Maybe we should be paying attention to the spider?"  
Nerdanel scoffed, and turned, showing Legolas that their conversation has not ended.

'Great, more trouble I need to get out of…' thought Legolas as they started fighting the queen, trying to get her out of the elven village.

"LEGOLAS!"

"Huh?"

Legolas turned around to face his other five older brothers, along with his Ada.

Thranduil's face full of anger was quickly replaced with a look of horror on his face, then screamed.

"LEGOLAS LOOK OUT!"  
Legolas turned back to face the spider, his reactions were too slow, making him unable to move, the spiders poisonous stinger landed in his stomach, blood started leaking out, it looked like a mix between red and purple, Legolas looked at Nerdanel, his face was filled with shock, fury, worry, and horror.

He turned to see the rest of his family, they were facing the same emotions as Nerdanel, he looked down at his stomach where the queen's stinger was still placed, the poison rapidly entered his blood, his brothers Denethor, Nerdanel, Celebron, Erestor, Galathil and Oropher fought the urge to kill the queen spider right now, he fainted and collapsed to the ground, but not before screaming.

"ADA!"

"LEGOLAS!"  
They all ran towards the fallen leaf, Thranduil gently picked Legolas up, he stroked his youngest son's pained face, caressing his cheek, he trembled with rage, he looked at the spider with an ice cold glare, he gave his son to the eldest Denethor.

Thranduil took out his sword and screamed in rage, running towards the spider with unbelievable speed, he slashed it once, which led it to bleeding furiously, they were all so focused on protecting Legolas and watching the fight that they hadn't noticed a small light orb.

It flew over Legolas' head.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK EVERYONE?!**

 **Shadow: NOOOO! WHY DID YOU END IT?!  
Me: Stop complaining, besides we are the ones who decides what happens next, so it won't feel as long for us**

 **Shadow: Isn't this a Harry Potter and LOTR fanfic? Where are the wizards?!  
Me: Calm down, they'll be wizards in the next chapter, please review! SEE YA! XD  
Shadow: GOODBYE! XP**


	2. I hate yet love challenges

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Shadow: Yo**

 **Me: Sorry but I just couldn't wait to continue!**

 **Shadow: You said we'd do it together!**

 **Me: I know I'm sorry! ;-; But you were so busy and I need to continue this story I just can't wait anymore!**

 **Shadow: Meanie! (Whacks me with stick)**

 **Me: Ouchie! ;-; I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

As Thranduil was impressively taking down the Queen, Erestor noticed a bit of light near his youngest brother, he quickly turned to face a small light orb, he knew he couldn't fight it, it was just a bit of light! But last time he checked light doesn't just magically appear like that, in a sphere shaped form, moving around willingly

"Erestor, what's wrong?" asked Oropher as he also turned to see what his brother was looking at

"What on middle-earth is that?!"

His shout got the attention of all the brothers, as they turned to see the light

"Fear not, young elves, I mean no harm"

"Young?"

"The light can talk?!"

"I'm sure anyone in their right mind wouldn't trust a talking light!"

"Pfft! Fear not?"

"Why are you so close to Legolas?!"

"Stay away from him!"

"Calm down! sigh Listen, if you want Legolas to survive this then you have to give him to me!"

"What on bloody middle-earth makes you think we'll give you the youngest?!" shouted Denethor, who was the most protective of Legolas, he _was_ the oldest after all

"Calm down child! You know as well as I that Legolas will not survive this! Not in this world anyway"

"..."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I teach a school about magic, I'm sure you've heard of it from your dear friend Gandalf, the school that is named Hogwarts?"

They all gaped at the light sphere, was it really Dumbledore?

"Listen, my world has the medicine needed to heal him, mind you though that if you do accept then Legolas won't be able to return for at least a few months, but don't worry, I'll take good care of him, you'll still be able to communicate the same way I am now, you can take different forms, even be ghosts, but you can't get there as your bodies physically, please, let me take him to my world"

They thought about it, if they let Legolas go then he would live and they would be able to visit him, but they couldn't even be sure if the sphere was speaking the truth, on the other hand, if they keep Legolas he'll die, they wouldn't have the slimmest chance of hope, but their baby brother would be close and under their eyes

...

...

...

...

...

"A-alright, but if you dare hurt him in anyway then you will have to answer to me!" said Denethor as he reluctantly handed Legolas to the sphere, which had now taken the shape of Dumbledore as a ghost

"You will not regret this decision, once we get home I'll heal Legolas right up"

"You better! Or you'll have to start talking to my daggers!" threatened Celebron, whilst a hand was at the ready, dangerously close to his daggers, enough so to even scare Dumbledore a bit

"I shall call you immediately once Legolas has woken up, don't worry, he's in good hands"

A portal opened up behind Dumbledore and Legolas, the wizard walked through and the portal closed, not giving any of them a chance to even think

Oropher looked at his elder brothers and asked

"We made the correct decision, right?"

"I could hardly call it a decision at all Oropher"

Now there was only one thing they all worried about

...

...

...

...

...

How were they going to tell Thranduil?

 **~Through the portal!~**

"Headmaster Dumbledore! I take it your retrieval for Legolas was a success?" asked an elf looking up at the headmaster and the unconscious but stunning looking elf

"Yes, now bring the healers, we have work to do"

"Yes headmaster!"

Once the elf left Dumbledore placed Legolas on one of the bed and took of the tunic so he could get a better look at the injury, he winced at what he saw, it was quite deep, and it looked like it was infected, not only that but obviously poisoned, the nurses had come in when Dumbledore took of the elf's shirt, not only were they blushing from the perfect body, but they were shocked to see how bad the wound was, they stayed still for a while before immediately running absolutely everywhere getting all the necessary medicine, herbs and everything else that was needed

"Oh this will get rid of the poison quite nicely, and it will be quick too, not only that but this herb will get rid of the infection! Now for the wound to completely heal up I'd say he needs around one or two weeks, but after that he should be good to go, though he won't return home as you used too much power even getting to middle-earth, that will take a while to recharge, but until then Legolas can stay here at Hogwarts! Oh that will be splendid!" said one of the nurses, they were all quite happy for Legolas to stay here, no one could be seen complaining

"That's wonderful, when he wakes up I'll explain everything to him, then I'll also ask if he would like to be a teacher for archery! Temporary of course, but it will be quite nice to have the students learn to attack with something other than wands, oh but we mustn't let anyone see him, it doesn't affect me but elves have this spell that can attract anyone under or just slightly over their age, he will have to wear a cloak to hide, I'm sure he had one in that bag of his, sigh, do wake up soon little leaf, I'm sure all the students will be happy to have you"

 **~Two weeks later! School starts!~**

All the students were excited to start school again, and the ones that were new were excited to just plain start, Hermione, Ron and Harry were the most excited, they had heard that there was a new teacher, that taught something completely different from the other classes!

"Oh I just can't wait to see them!" giggled Hermione, she was hoping the teacher was a handsome young man **(Me: Oh how right you are... XP)**

"Come on! Let's go find a seat!"

They all quickly sat down and saw someone sitting with the rest of the teachers. right next to Dumbledore, he was wearing a green cloak, it looked as if it were made for royalty! But they could barely make out anything the man was hiding, if they were a man at all, they all excitedly thought about what the teacher may have looked like, the room was silenced as Dumbledore stood up

"I'd like to welcome our old student back, and give the new ones a big hello! I'm sure we've all had fun the last few years but the same rules apply, and hopefully three certain students will actually listen this time" said Dumbledore as he looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry playfully, which they just returned with a smile, a sheepish one

"Now before we do anything I'd like to introduce a new teacher, Legolas Greenleaf, that's all you'll know because that's the only detail you'll get out of him"

The students looked at each other confused, some were disappointed that they couldn't see the teachers face

"He will teach you something that we have never done before in this school, archery"

They all cheered at the new subject, Legolas managed a small smile before Dumbledore continued

"Now all of you, enjoy the feast!"

And they all did, some student tried to get a better look at the cloaked man's face, but to no success, even some of the teachers tried to get a peak, failing miserably, everyone couldn't believe it but even Professor Snape wanted a look

Once the feast finished they all went to their classes, and of course as they were the main characters, Hermione, Harry and Ron had archery first

"Yes what luck! Archery first!"

"Pfft! That teacher can't be that good! I bet I can beat him blindfolded!" said Malfoy as he continued to brag about how he'd definitely win against the teacher, Hermione scowled

"I highly doubt he'd know how to hold a bow with his eyes open"

Ron and Harry giggled at that, they went through the doors of the archery lesson and gasped at the sight, never before had they seen something like this, the targets were everywhere! Ceilings, floors, lakes, trees! Just everywhere! Some were close and some were far, hopefully Malfoy got the far ones so he'd fail miserably

"Hello everyone"

They all jumped at the sudden voice, it sounded soft and sweet, they turned to face the cloaked 'man'

"Please everyone, take a seat"

They all sat down, everyone was eager to try out the bows, Legolas smiled, this reminded him of his first time to try out a bow, he was so impatient, but he was grateful he started at an early age, unlike other elves

"Okay, who would like to go first"

A lot of children put their hands up, he saw a boy who had a cocky smirk on his face

"You, the blond one with that smirk, please step up"

The boy didn't wipe the smirk of his face, he walked up to Legolas and held out his hand, as if expecting a reward

'Ungrateful little!'

Legolas just took a deep breath and sighed, he gave Malfoy a bow and an arrow

"I'd like you to stay like that, and you won't shoot until I say so, you will stay completely still, your posture mustn't alter, is that clear?"

The boy just snorted but listened otherwise, his posture was quite good, but his arms were too high

"Your hands are much too high, lower them"

He lowered them, he kept still for around five minutes and was starting to get impatient until finally

"Shoot!"

He shot, the arrow flew past, it went quite far, but it failed to hit a target

"You have a strong shoot, but you need to work more on your accuracy ... Um"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy, we'll all focus on strength today, don't think shooting an arrow is all fun and games, it can be proved to be quite difficult"

"When did you start archery mr Greenleaf?"

"Before I answer that please just call me Legolas"

The girls all sighed, clearly in love with the teacher

"I have to admit I was quite young when I started, but I do believe I was around eight years old"

Everyone gaped, how can one learn archery at such a young age?!

Of course Legolas was lying, he estimated the human age with the elven age, he couldn't say he started at 18, and that where he came from they usually start at 25 perhaps later, but never sooner

"Ha! I bet you can't even shoot properly! I challenge you to hit a bulls-eye at the furthest moving target three times!"

Legolas has had a little problem for his whole life, when someone challenged him, even if it was something completely idiotic, he still accepted, he hated being doubted of his skills, yet at the same time he hated showing them off

"Alright fine"

The students looked at each other unsurely but grabbed a handkerchief anyway and Legolas put it around his eyes

"Okay then, shoot!"

Legolas focused on all the noises around him, he listened to the trees talking to him, the birds singing to him, he shot once, he heard the gasps from the students, yet one scoffed

"It was just a lucky shot"

He shot again, the arrow split the other one in two, again everyone gasped, but not Malfoy, he was far too stubborn to accept defeat

Legolas shot for the last time and split the arrow that split the first arrow, giving him a third bulls-eye, he took off the handkerchief and looked at all the students, which were opening and closing their mouths like fish

"If I've proven my point enough I'd say it's time we continued the lesson"

They stared at him in complete awe, nothing else was said throughout the entire lesson

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Okay! I'm done!**

 **Shadow: I'm still mad at you!**

 **Me: Oh come on!**

 **Shadow: No! No, I won't even look at you! (Turns away)**

 **Me: ;-; Please review everyone... SEE YA DX**

 **Shadow: :[**


	3. The face is revealed!

**Me: Hello everyone!**

 **Shadow: 'Sup!**

 **Me: Again... Writing the story without you...**

 **Shadow: WHY?!**

 **Me: I tried calling you... But you're not replying... So in all honesty it's your fault!**

 **Shadow: ...**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Legolas has attracted the most possible attention in the 3 weeks he's been here, absolutely everyone loved him, he was a great teacher and one of the best of friends to talk to, what annoyed some was the fact that Legolas had yet to show anyone his face, some stuck up girls said that Legolas had showed his face to them and only them, no one believed the girls obviously, but heck even Snape was trying to get a peak at the elf's face... But... No one knows that Legolas is in fact, an elf...

"Why do you hide your face Legolas? Are you embarrassed about something?" asked Snape, he was walking to the Hall with Legolas, the elf blushed, though it wasn't visible.

"A-actually... Dumbledore sort of ordered me to, for reasons that I know not of, aside from one which shall remain secret."

Snape sighed, at least he understood part of the reason _why_ Legolas couldn't show his face, maybe he isn't human?

Snape shook away the thought, what could Legolas possibly be that has a humanoid body, with an enchanting voice?

'Oh lord, I'm not falling for this new teacher am I?'

 **~What's Umbridge doing?~**

Umbridge was angry, no, she was furious! This new teacher was stealing all the attention that rightfully belonged to her! The nerve! What made him so special? The fact that he wasn't even trying to get attention, the fact the he was _avoiding_ it as much as possible annoyed her as well, because that got him even _more_ attention!

"Hm, I wonder what would happen if I took that cloak off of him... How would he and the children react? He's hiding himself for a reason, perhaps he thinks he's ugly..."

Oh if that was true she would take the cloak off immediately! He would be too embarrassed to show up in school at all!

Umbridge started walking around the school, hoping to find the cloaked figure, breakfast would begin soon, so she had to hurry up.

...

...

...

...

...

'Wait a second...'

Oh yes, that was the perfect idea! During breakfast whilst _everyone_ is watching! Yes, that would most certainly embarrass him!

So off she went towards the dining hall, preparing her not so well thought out plan, but she was good at thinking on the spot so this wasn't too much of a problem, a little spell was all she needed to keep everyone restrained, and then...

Umbridge sat down on her seat, a few minutes later the cloaked figure walked through the doors happily chatting with Snape, it shocked some students to see Snape... Happy...

Legolas, oblivious to the plan Umbridge was about to perform and unfortunately he was the main target, sat down and patiently waited for Dumbledore to finish.

Once Dumbledore finished his speech he was about to tell the students to dig in, but Umbridge got up from her seat, everyone inwardly groaned, this was _not_ going to be fun...

"Is there something you'd like to say, Umbridge?"

"Why yes." Umbridge giggled "I'm sure all of you have been wondering this for a while now... But... What _exactly_ is Legolas hiding?"

Now _that_ sparked everyones curiosity and shock, curiosity because Umbridge mentioned something that had been on everyones mind, and shocking because she mentioned something that people _actually_ wanted to hear.

Legolas had visibly stiffened, he got up and was about to leave, until Umbridge shouted.

"Incarcerous!"

Chains wrapped themselves around Legolas, forcing him to stay seated, Dumbledore got furious.

"Umbridge! Let him go this instant!"

"Hmm... No, Incarcerous!"

This time she cast the spell on everyone, so no one could move, not even Dumbledore.

"Now now Legolas, you shouldn't struggle so much"

"Let me go!"

"No, I am curious to see what you're hiding, this is the only way, plus I wanted to make sure everyone in this school would see."

Umbridge started untying the cloak, she did this so the whole thing would come off, so they all not only saw his face, but his body too, maybe he was both ugly and chubby?

However, when Umbridge had removed the cloak she gasped in shock, along with everyone else in the hall, aside from Dumbledore who cringed, thinking of the punishment he would get from Legolas' family.

Legolas was... Beautiful! Enchanting! Astonishing! She couldn't describe Legolas, because no word was actually good enough _to_ describe him!

Snape felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, which would have shocked everyone, if it weren't for the fact that they were too busy gawking at Legolas' beauty.

"Well... This is an intriguing turn of events..."

"Now that you have seen, please give me back my cloak..."

Slowly, Umbridge handed the cloak over to Legolas, but before Legolas could remind her that he was still chained a bunch of screaming and shouting was heard.

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?!"

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!"

"YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!"

...

...

...

...

...

The doors suddenly burst open and 7 ghosts flew in the room, going absolutely everywhere.

Legolas widened his eyes, but kept his mouth shut... What was his family and 'friend' doing here?!

"Legolas!"

"Oh no..."

The Ghosts flew to him and hugged the living daylights out of the poor elf.

"WHY ARE THERE CHAINS AROUND YOU?!"

"DUMBLEDORE YOU SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE!"

"Under normal circumstances, but today Umbridge decided that the best idea would be to tie us all up and take Legolas' cloak off."

Dumbledore tried to keep himself from laughing when he saw how terror stricken Umbridge was, before she said.

"You're ghosts, so you can't do anything to me!"

"That would be true, but we aren't normal everyday ghosts you know, if we were we wouldn't be able to hug Legolas right now, would we?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Um, sorry?" she said hopefully, taking a few steps back, Legolas giggled slightly at her terror, but decided he shouldn't let his brothers take care of her, otherwise things would get bloody and there were children in the room.

"Okay everyone, that's enough, all I want right now is to get out of these chains..."

"Gladly Legolas."

After Oropher took the chains off Legolas turned and hugged a man.

"Aragorn! What are you doing here?"

"Well after I heard of the incident I decided to visit, by which time I had to deal with a furious Thranduil, scared yet also overprotective brothers, they all forced me to come with them to visit you and gotten dizzy from the ride, and as we didn't find you in your room I had to help them search for their and I quote 'Precious Baby Leaf', which was then followed by an overly-dramamtic Oropher saying of how 'He could be suffering, and about to die!' Only because you simply weren't the first thing they saw when they went through the portal."

A few giggles erupted in the Hall, Legolas blushed but then smirked and said.

"Oh, you were forced were you? So you wouldn't want to see me willingly?" as Legolas said this he faked a look of hurt, it was still enough to get his brothers to eye the ranger warningly.

"Of course I would visit you willingly! But you know..." he whispered the next part in Legolas' ear.

"Kingly duties."

"Fair enough."

Legolas' older brothers huffed at Legolas' calmness, they had been itching for a reason to beat someone to a pulp recently, they had made a deal with Legolas a few years back when they had over did it once again, he said that he wanted them to control their... Protectiveness.

 **~Flashback~**

"We really need to figure out a solution before more elves and men die at the hands of the princes! Guys! You're warriors! You're suppose to be protecting them! Not injuring them because they patted my shoulder!"

Galathil grumbled and looked away, he was still holding the dagger he used to slice the twins' calves.

"But they were trying to strangle you!" shouted Celebron in exaggeration, Legolas gaped.

"Celebron... They were hugging me!"

"It didn't look like hugging in my eyes! And what of that filth, Aragorn? He was trying to touch you!"

"What? What does that even mean?!"

And more shouts were followed, after a while Legolas finally lost it and ran to his room, extremely frustrated.

...

"Maybe we did over do it Galathil..." muttered Nerdanel, looking at said brother.

"Let's go and check to see if he's okay." said Denethor already walking up the stairs towards Legolas' room, the others quickly followed.

Once they reached the room Oropher knocked on the door first.

"Legolas?"

"What do you want?"

"We just wanted to apologise and talk to you, we're sorry Legolas, we truly are, please let us in."

…

"sigh, Fine."

Once Legolas opened the door he collapsed to the floor by the wait of his brothers.

"Ah! You're squishing me!"

"Sorry little leaf, we just want you to be safe and happy."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job at either of them." said Legolas, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You all need to control your anger better…" Legolas thought for a while before gasping getting up and looking at them with a cheeky smile and his hands behind his back.

"Oh lord."

"Prepare my funeral."

"It was nice living with you all."

"Goodbye! Cruel world!"

"Just make it quick."

"I don't wanna die!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and ignored his brother's dramatic reactions.

"If you stop hurting people who don't do anything to actually upset me, then I promise to not do anything romantic with Aragorn."

It was painful to say, but he will tell Aragorn of the situation. All he needed to do was get them to stop hurting others, if they did he said he would spend a romantic day with Aragorn, tell them all about it and force them not to do anything, because if they did, he'd cry.

Legolas had his brothers wrapped around his little finger.

And it was all because he looked like naneth.

 **~End of Flashback and Chapter~**

 **Me: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK A WHOLE LIFETIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY! DX I PUT IT ON HOLD BUT THIS CHAPTER LAY IN MY DOCUMENTS UNFINISHED AND OH MY GOD WAS IT ANNOYING! I JUST HAD TO! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY! IT'S JUST THAT MY CREATIVITY IS LACKING THESE DAYS! IT IS ANNOYING! ;^; But I hope you enjoyed the chapter minna! SEE YA! XD**


End file.
